Pool Party
by hitntr01
Summary: When a pool party at the Cullen's goes wrong, Bella finds that she has a lot more to think about before she is changed then originally planned. Oneshot and canon pairings


_**Takes place after New Moon**_

_Title: Pool Party_

(Bella's POV)

I drove my truck up to the elusive Cullen house. I am probably the only person brave enough to come to their house as much as I do. Of course, I have a reason for it and my reason was coming to greet me at my truck.

The door was opened before I had the car parked. "I can open my truck myself." I said as I took the keys out of the ignition.

"And miss a chance of being the first to say hello to you?" Edward asked as he picked me up out of my truck. I didn't even see him unbuckle me.

"You are in a very happy mood." I told him as he placed me down.

"Alice picked this up for you."

I looked nervous as he placed a bag in my hands. "What is it?" I asked apprehensively.

"Open it. She said you'll love it!" He looked very excited.

I opened it up to see a dark blue two piece bikini with different dangling rocks and gems hanging off of it. It was most likely very expensive. "A swim suit? Where am I going to swim? Is there a trip coming up soon?"

"Nope, we're going swimming here. We're having a pool party." He smirked.

"With what pool?" I asked.

"Come on." He said as we walked around the house to the back side.

We walked out back and I couldn't believe my eyes. A huge in ground pool took up the whole backyard. Alice was on a ladder putting up different decorations. "Hey Bella!" she waved at me.

"What are the decorations for?"

"What's a party without decorations?" she asked as she put up the last bit, then ran into the house.

"Where did this come from?" I asked.

"Blame Emmett and Jasper. They made a bet with each other." Edward said shaking his head.

"What bet?"

"You know how Emmett hasn't been in school for two days?"

"Yeah."

"Emmett said he could make a swimming pool in two days that could win the world record for biggest swimming pool."

"Did he win?"

"Nope, missed it by point zero three inches. I told him to measure one more time but he didn't listen."

"So what does this have to do with a pool party?"

"Well, we can't really go swimming in public so we rarely get to go swimming. Besides, we have one, so we decided to use it." Edward pulled me into the house.

"What did Emmett have to do for loosing?"

"You will see soon enough." Everyone was running around getting ready for the pool party. Jasper already had his swim trunks on and was helping Alice who was still fully clothed put up more decorations inside.

"We have to go to the store. We'll be back soon." Esme said grabbing her purse. "Bella, I made finger foods for you, they are on the counter."

"Thank you Esme." I said, I hated how she would go out of her way to make sure I had food whenever I came over.

"And drink plenty of water." Carlisle said grabbing his wallet. "Number one reason humans die while swimming is that the chlorine makes you dehydrated, plus the sun will be out today which will only make dehydration worse."

"Will do Carlisle." I said to him.

"We will be back in a bit, have fun you guys and don't hurt each other." They walked out.

Rosalie came down the stairs looking more irritated than normal; she wore a burgundy two piece with sun glasses on top of her head. She glared at Jasper then walked past me without recognition.

"Don't mind her; she is just mad that Emmett lost." Jasper smiled while helping Alice get the last of her streamers up.

I was about to say something when Emmett came down the stairs, "Darn it Jasper, we said one piece not two piece." He yelled as he came down in a very tight fitting bikini.

My eyes grew as I tried to hold in a bit of laughter.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a one piece that could fit you." Jasper snickered.

"I'm thinking that you're lying." Emmett said.

"I think it suits you nicely." Alice said to him. "I picked out the color!"

"Lime green?" Emmett asked. "You know it clashes with my eyes."

"I think it suits you." She smiled at him.

"What ever, at least it's not a public swim." Emmett said as he walked outside with a towel.

"Why don't you go change?" Edward asked me.

Alice then turned to look at me, "Don't worry Bella, I picked out a good color for you."

I nodded then went toward the bathroom.

It took me a while to figure out the bikini. When I got out, I already heard laughs outside, signaling that everyone was in the pool. Edward was standing next to the bathroom looking around. He looked down at me and smiled, "You look lovely."

He was in his swim trunks which I had to admit, looked better on him than I could have ever thought possible. "You too." I was able to say.

We walked outside as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were playing volley ball in the water. Jasper had just spiked it at Emmett as Emmett was able to move out of the way just in time. Alice was on Jasper's side as she squealed and hugged him, "Two to zero!" She screeched happily holding up two fingers.

The sun reached between the clouds making them sparkle as they seemed to not even care or notice.

Rosalie smacked the water, "You guys keep cheating." She growled.

"What? Just because we know how to work as a team?" Alice asked. The two would always work together, Alice could use her visions to see who could get it and she knew how to make certain emotions randomly peak to tell what Jasper should do. Edward explained how it worked to me some time back whenever the two played team games against another.

"Edward's on our side." Emmett called.

"No, then it will be unequal teams." Alice whined.

"I don't think I am going to play." Edward said putting an arm around me.

"No, you can play." I said to him. "I don't mind sitting out."

"They will be unequal teams." Jasper said backing up Alice.

"That's alright, you guys can have Bella." Rosalie said smirking.

"I'm fine sitting out." I had seen them play games before, besides I couldn't play a game with a human, who knows how bad I would be with a family of vampires.

Alice waved for me to come over, "No you can come on over. I will help you out."

"Go ahead." Edward said to me.

I got in as I let out a small squeal from the cold water. I guess that would happen with water that had four human sized ice cubes in it. Alice led me to a certain spot, "Stand right there." She said, knowing that I would be terrible. "I will help you out when I can."

Edward jumped right in, not being bothered by the temperature at all.

"You guys are still going down." Jasper said to the other side. The Cullen's were very competitive.

"We will see." Edward said as Jasper set the ball.

Emmett easily bounced it back over to the other side. Alice went for it as she sent it back. I noticed her nod her head toward Edward as the ball went towards him. He barely bounced it, making it obviously come at me as slowly as possible.

"Get it Bella." Alice said as I went for it. I gently hit the ball up; excited to not get hurt this time, perhaps I need to play more water sports. That was until I noticed it didn't go over the net, Alice helped it follow through over the net. "Good job!" she said to me once she had the ball sailing through the air.

I smiled, they may have meant for that to be easy for me but it still made me content.

Finally it started to get a little rougher as everyone started to get more involved into their game. The ball was going at a much faster pace. I stayed out of the way as Alice constantly hit it for me, knowing that I would probably break my hand even if by some miracle I could hit it at this speed. They were now going so fast that I was just standing there, not knowing where the ball was until I heard one of them let out a grunt when they hit it then I could hear the noise of their hands hitting the ball.

Jasper was just about to knock it back over to the other side as Carlisle walked into the backyard with Esme. "Hey, you guys playing nicely?"

No one answered so I did, "They aren't killing each other yet."

Carlisle smiled at my words, "Hey Bella, you staying out of trouble?"

I knew he meant my uncanny ability to get hurt. "Yes, I am doing a good job at staying out of the way. I was just stand…" before I could finish my sentence Alice was yelling at me.

"Bella move." She said as I turned to look at what they were talking about.

I couldn't move in time as my face collided with a very circular and hard object. I was sure I was passed out for some time as I fell into the water. I then felt someone pull me out of the water, it was Carlisle. "Breath Bella." He said as I started hyperventilating. It took me a second to realize that the water all around us was completely red; it looked like a shark attack. Almost everyone had already disappeared as Edward and Carlisle were at my side.

Carlisle had me inside before I could figure out what happened, with a towel being shoved at my face. "Put your head back and keep your nose plugged."

It finally registered that I had a nose bleed. After a little time, the nose bleed stopped. Carlisle looked at it. "You might have broken your nose but I don't think it isn't anything too major. You will just hurt for a while."

"Great." I said with a nasally sound.

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked worriedly. "I promise I will make sure she pays later for this."

"Who?" I asked shocked at his words.

"Rosalie spiked it in your direction, knowing that Alice was about to talk to Carlisle." He said as if I should have known.

"I am sure it was an accident. I wasn't paying attention and you guys were getting into your game. That's what I get for playing a game with vampire." I tried to laugh but he didn't want to laugh back.

"You are too forgiving." He sighed.

Once the blood was cleaned up, everyone was back in the house. I could tell Rosalie was no longer avoiding me but she was avoiding Edward. Edward tried to get me to go home but I wanted to stay, they were going to watch a movie and I hadn't seen it yet. I got to stay as long as I promised to hold an icepack to my nose, Carlisle's orders. Everyone but Rosalie was in the room as the movie started. Edward was about to move to get up when Alice glared at him.

"Don't you dare." She said to him.

"I will be right back." He said to her.

"Don't start anything." She warned.

He glared at her.

She nodded, seeing whatever he had planned.

He sighed moving out of the room.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

Everyone watched him walk out of the room. "No where." Alice said as everyone went back to watching the movie.

I started to get nervous when he didn't come back in five minutes. Alice fidgeted and then we heard a huge crash from upstairs as everyone flew up the stairs. Well, everyone but Esme and Alice. They seemed to come by my side as if they knew something I didn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He changed his mind at the last second." Alice looked into the future just then, "They are going to need more help Esme. Bella stay down here." She said as the two then ran up the stairs.

I heard some growling and yelling but couldn't make out what was said. I finally had enough mysteries as I ran up the stairs. I couldn't believe what I saw. Carlisle was trying to play mediator as Emmett was gently holding Rosalie who was laying in the middle of a wrecked desk, the computer no longer functional and Jasper and Alice were both trying to hold Edward back. They were barely succeeding.

"She did it on purpose." Edward growled out struggling against the two.

"No I didn't." Rosalie whined out. "And even if I did, that gave you no need to punch me so hard."

"She is right." Emmett said holding Rosalie close to him.

"I can't believe you are taking her side." Edward demanded. "You saw it."

"She was playing like we are used to playing our games." Emmett said, obviously on Rosalie's side. "It's not her fault that Bella wasn't paying attention. You should have known not to let Bella play."

Edward's growls got deeper.

"That's right." Rosalie said.

"You didn't hear her thoughts." Edward said, "She knew no one was paying full attention to the ball."

"Edward." I yelled.

Everyone quickly looked at me, "Get her out of here." Carlisle said to Esme.

"Come on." Esme said trying to push me away.

"No, what is wrong?" I asked trying to push against her.

Jasper then looked over at me with worry in his eyes, "Bella please go, Edward isn't himself right now." He was trying to hold Edward back with little avail.

"Edward, stop." I yelled.

Edward turned to me, the hatred in his eyes evident and then in a flash he was back to normal.

"She didn't mean to and you know it." I said to him. "It was an accident. We all know I wasn't paying attention."

"I…" He looked around at all of his family, "I'm sorry Rosalie." He ran past everyone and left the room. Everyone flinched as they heard the front door get slammed shut.

"What happened?"

Carlisle went over to Rosalie and Emmett as he helped Rosalie stand up. "Your arm better?" he asked.

"Already healed." Rosalie said bending it back and forth.

"He will come back in a few hours." Alice said.

"Yes, he is very frustrated in himself." Jasper let them know.

"Explain to me." I demanded.

"He thinks that I hit you on purpose with the ball." Rosalie said with distaste in her voice. "He should know better, if I meant to, it would have done a lot more damage than a bloody nose. I mean, you wouldn't be alive right now."

"Uhm, thanks." I said not knowing what to say.

"Why don't I take you home?" Alice offered, "he is going to your house in a bit, whether you are there or not to wait for you."

"Alright." I said as I left the room with Alice having an arm over my shoulder. I almost didn't notice the glare she gave Rosalie as we walked away.

She started driving my truck toward my house in silence. "She didn't mean to, right?" I asked.

"It's hard to say at this moment. I wish I could say she didn't."

"What makes you guys think she meant it?"

"I never said that."

"You were implying it. I know she never liked me but what makes you guys think she meant it?"

Alice sighed defeated, "Jasper says that he doesn't feel any remorse coming from her. She doesn't seem to be upset about it at all. Then Edward said she was thinking of doing it to begin with. But we can't go by that." Alice started to giggle. "She always thinks of eating you when Edward's around just to tick Edward off."

"She what?" I asked disgusted by that.

"Don't worry, it's just a joke. She would never actually do it."

"Sounds like a pretty crude joke." I said looking out the window.

There was silence for some time, I never thought that the first guy I was with, I would have to impress his sister more than his parents.

"She admires you." I looked over at Alice who was looking at the road as if she didn't say anything.

"What?"

"Rosalie, she admires you. Jasper can feel it whenever you are over. She wants to be you. I know she told you her story."

"Yes."

"She wishes to be human. She wants everything you have."

"Well she can have my bloody nose, my clumsy feet, my inability to do anything right, and my…"

Alice cut me off, "Bella, you don't get it. That's what we all want. When you look at us, you see a happy family, you see a party that you want to be a part of. But once you are part of our party and you realize you can never leave, you realize you are stuck like this, you want out. I want you as a sister but sometimes even I have to wonder if what we are doing, what we plan to do, is right for you."

"It's what I want."

"It's what you want RIGHT now. But fifty years from now when your parents die and you are getting your seventh high school diploma, you will be rethinking your plans."

"I want to be with Edward. I already made up my mind."

"Marriage isn't easy."

I kept silent.

"Staying with the same person for a long period of time. You learn everything they are going to do. You start to be able to have conversations with them in your head. And I don't mean just me because I can read the future. No need to ask them a question because you will already know the answer."

"Are you trying to get me to change my mind?"

"No, I am trying to make sure you know what you are getting yourself into. Edward is worried that you will resent him in fifty years when you realize you gave up your human life for him."

"Why would he think that?" I asked her.

"We all went through that phase. They call it your rebellious years. Edward and Rosalie went through it before I met them. Edward resented Carlisle for a few years. He went and ate humans that he deemed unsafe as a way to go against Carlisle. Rosalie had it when she killed those guys who almost killed her. Granted she didn't eat anyone. Esme was upset at first that Carlisle changed her but she quickly got over it. I think age and having Carlisle around the whole time, had a lot to do with that one."

"And you and Jasper?"

"Jasper resents the one who made him with far more passion than you could think possible. And me…I am a little different. I was about to resent everything right before I met Jasper but I saw the future, everything we could have if I kept on this path, so I did." She parked my truck outside of my house. "But it doesn't make life any easier."

"Thanks for the ride." I said to her.

Alice smiled, "Any time. Edward's already in your room, just hug him tonight. He needs to know that you are okay."

"Thank you Alice. Can you promise me two things though?"

"What's that?"

"First, make sure he doesn't leave just because I got hurt tonight."

"I can promise that one. We were all so depressed last time. I don't want that to happen again. What's the other?"

"When I am changed, when everything is said and done, can you smack me if I decide to be rebellious?"

Alice thought it over, "I think I can promise that one too. See you tomorrow at school." She said as she slid out of the window of the truck and disappeared.

"See you." I mumbled as I sat in my truck.

Resent Edward? Was that possible?

Charlie came to the door probably hearing my truck parked right outside. What would I do when Charlie died? How would I feel knowing that he thought I was dead and his only daughter can't be there for him when he is on his death bed? The Swan genes would end with me, I would be the last of our family. My whole family would just see me disappear; they would never get to say a full good bye to me or anything.

Could I put them through that much stress? I looked up at my window; it was half way open a sign that Edward was most likely inside waiting for me. I sighed getting out of my truck. How would my family react to my death?

I walked inside as Charlie noticed my bruised face instantly, "What happened to your face?" he asked.

Guess I had better worries right now, like coming up with a good reason for this one. "Volley ball incident." I said. Yeah, that would work nicely.

I just had to live one day at a time and see where it took me.

_**Please review and let me know what you thought of it!!! I was going to start this up as a story about Alice but then I felt like this was more likely to happen. Maybe I will do another oneshot of my original idea if I am able to. **_


End file.
